


Dangerous Ride

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Self-Indulgence [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Oneshot, This Is STUPID, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Stephen never was the type to run away from danger.Reupload from ButterflyEye





	Dangerous Ride

Tony glared through the smoke in the air at the bodies moving lazily back and forth from his private booth. The club was busy tonight, the scantily clad waitresses moving with a grace and ease through the noxious crowds, as they delivered glass after glass of amber liquids. Tony liked to serve the hard stuff, if you couldn’t take it, then what the fuck were you doing in a club owned by Stark anyway? He was in a bad mood and he knew it. The cigarette at his lips did nothing to ease the tension inside him, coiled tight and ready to spring. 

The heat too, grated at him. Sweat slid down his throat, disappearing into the collar of his shirt and making him reach for his cool whiskey, sipping absently and trying not to make his impatience known. Still, it was nearly impossible with the pounding music and suffocating bodies, he was about ready to get up and start shooting for the heck of it.

It wasn’t just him though. His men were spread out in the crowd and he could feel their anxious gazes on him, which only worked to inflame his temper. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, from where she sat at his side, unimpressed instead of suitably afraid. Tony had given up a long time ago on trying to frighten her, it’d never work, which was surprisingly comforting and the very reason she got along so well with Stephen.

The thought of his lover immediately made him sour further and he found his hand fingering the trigger of his gun, where it lay on the table, perfectly on display. Natasha sighed loudly, “Tony, everything is fine. We’ve seen no disturbances at the hospital and they’re on their way right now.”

Tony glared at her and Natasha shrugged.

He was being unreasonable. He knew he was. It didn’t matter, not when it came to Stephen. Tony hadn’t seen his lover in nearly two weeks and the last time they talked, three days ago, had been business related. He was tired and he wanted Stephen here to reassure him that everything was going as planned the way it was meant to. All the same, Tony always got antsy when too much time passed, a familiar paranoia blooming, nightmares of Stephen’s body being scooped up out of a river or strung up.

It was a very real possibility when you were in a relationship with a mob boss. Stephen never seemed afraid though and Tony wished he had that confidence. There wasn’t a lot he wouldn’t do for Stephen and the same went for his crew, but that didn’t mean he could see every threat coming, no matter how hard he tried.

“They’re pulling up now boss.”

Tony straightened, eyes zeroing in on the doorway. He tried not to notice Natasha’s smirk, or the way Steve and Bucky, his personal bodyguards for the night, seemed to relax instantly at her words. It wasn’t exactly unreasonable, last time he’d been forced to wait to see Stephen, he’d shot three of his men. Things like that were bound to make them nervous, even though he made sure it was only a graze.

Just then a lean figure stepped through the doorway, followed closely by Rhodey, one of the only people he trusted enough to watch Stephen’s back. There was no hesitation in his lover’s movements, not like the early days, as he turned toward Tony’s booth and walked toward him, patrons quickly moving out of the way. Stephen had clearly just come from work, still wearing those mouth-watering dress pants that hugged his ass perfectly, paired with a simple white dress shirt.

Tony didn’t wait, was unable to, so he stood and met Stephen just as he reached him. Stephen was smiling, a wicked gleam in his eyes as Tony grabbed his hand and yanked him close, bodies without a breath of space between them.

The kiss they shared was passionate, no consideration for their audiences, all clashing teeth, grabbing hands, and seeking tongues. When they pulled away, Stephen’s eyes were half-closed, his smile going lazy and content, just the way Tony liked to see him.

“Miss me?”

“You have no idea,” Tony muttered, smoothing back his hair.

Stephen shook his head, “how many men did you shoot?”

“None this time darling, but you really shouldn’t have kept me waiting.”

Stephen’s eyes flickered around them, weary of the ears and eyes so close, as if Tony wouldn’t shoot anyone in a heartbeat that dared betray him. All the same, Tony gripped Stephen’s hand and tugged him into the booth, snapping at Natasha so she’d run off to find them fresh drinks.

Stephen slid in close, settling against him like it was where he belonged, and it was. This particular booth was slightly raised, with five steps leading up to it and two curtains, one see through and one solid, should they wish for some privacy. But so long as it was open, it left them staring down at the people bustling about in the crowd, their status clear.

Tony brushed a hand through Stephen’s hair, offered him a cigarette and watched with satisfaction as he accepted. Stephen used to hate the habit…he used to hate a lot of things. Drinking and smoking sat firmly at the bottom of that list these days, behind murder and violence. It was glorious watching him come around.

“How did it go?” Tony whispered directly into Stephen ear, just to see the shiver.

“Fine,” Stephen murmured back. “They’ll find him dead on the third rounds and blame the night nurse. They’ll find out about her little pill habit and that will be that.”

The confidence of the words was beautiful, and Tony showed his appreciation by running kisses up his long delicate neck, grinning when he tilted his head eagerly. The man, who’d been admitted after Tony shot him three days ago, was the eldest son of a rapidly growing cartel operation who had been encroaching on his territory.

It hadn’t taken a lot to get Stephen to turn a few dials and inject a few mysterious things. Part of him hated bringing Stephen into these kinds of things, preferring to keep his lover separate, but his father had always said to use the tools you have. Tony didn’t regret it because not only did Stephen not leave him for the request, he’d taken to it with a lovely bravado that made him fall for him all the more.

“I love you,” Tony murmured against his skin.

Stephen raised an eyebrow, “that’s a dangerous thing to be told by a mob boss.”

“You’ve never shied away from danger.”

“No, I suppose not.”


End file.
